


if you have one appetite-

by melsbels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, monster kc jewel theives!!!!! the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/pseuds/melsbels
Summary: you have them all.





	if you have one appetite-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleighxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/gifts).



> enjoy, babe! & extra special thanks to ravyn (cupcakemolotov) for writing the drabble you're about to read, all credit for its beauty goes directly to her ♡ 

Caroline likes the look of her red nails against his skin; the feel of his beard along her fingertips as she traced the temptation of a dimple. The smile on Klaus’ lips was wicked when he caught her hand, dark eyes full of lingering promise as he kissed her wrist. The ballroom was crowded around them and smelled of pine and champagne, the faintest hint of blood. She wore diamonds in her ears and rubies at her throat, and the faintest memory of death on her tongue. Later the only scent she’ll have against her skin will be his and the jewels she’d worn will be spilled across the bedding like dull stars.

When she goes, she’ll take the memory of her fingers curled tight and possessive around him, the color of her nails a pretty contrast to the heavy pant of her name uttered as an expletive. In the following weeks when her jewelry is reset and returned, she’ll think of his lips against the nape of her neck, and the feel of the stones against her skin as he toyed with her nipples.

And the months she’d planned to wait to see him again, to blatantly walk into his city and pluck priceless goods from beneath his nose, would shrink to weeks.

Days.

Hours.

And the look behind his eyes, blatant with his greed, told her he couldn’t wait.

 


End file.
